


I Think I Love You

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: X is holding in a crush on his best friend.(Just some fluff with T̵͕̪̺̱̾͊́ͥ͋ͤͦͅH̴͍̲͇͐̔̈́ͨͣ́̇̂̍͢Ḝ̔͌ͤ͏͔̘̣̗̟͎̝̺̺ ̭̦̎̇ͣ͆̚̕͘B̯̝͈̟͈ͣ͢Ą̸̗͙̘̞̮͈ͩͨ̅̒ͩ̊ͯͅṰ̴͔̺ͭ̉̇́ͭͭ͟͡Ȟ̸̱̞̃͑̆̓͂͛̚





	I Think I Love You

Humming, he loved to hum when it was quiet, cracking his toes, his eyes half closed, resting on the white tile floor on his shins. The scent of lemon and lavender wafted over him. He blinked slowly, lazily, for all he cared time could stop right now and he’d be okay with it.

The war outside could stop, the people and reploids could stop dying, the whole world could come to a screeching halt. Just as long as the steady sighs and splashes of the water, the long blonde hairs in his fingers, funny they looked like spaghetti.

The bubble bath grew quiet, a slight slush of the water caught X's attention, opening his eyes. Zero was grinning as a massive bubble beard hung him his face. X snorted, blowing off the bubbles, Zero hissed at the cold air sinking further into the tub, only to sit back up and spit water on X.

"Z!" X wiped his face. "Gross."

Zero stuck out his tongue turning his back to X.

X picked up the brush going through the long strands of hair, letting his mind slip.

It was impossible to feel this way, every angle one would look at it, a robot couldn’t fall in love. They didn’t have any chemicals, no instincts, there was no possible way for him to feel like this. To be this comfortable and yet squeamish, to have Zero simply strip, revealing every inch of himself to X. Sure they were different, the originals, or more that X was the original, Zero, no one knew. Sure they had certain parts, but those were for hiding, hiding their metal inner selves among humans. Overall it was impossible.

X sighed, Zero shifted, giving him a worried look. “I’m fine, just thinking.” X waved him off, Zero huffed twisting back in the tub, playing with the mountains of bubbles.

After everything they’ve been through, all the fighting, all the deep talks late at night, even hiding from the public. Zero was still breathless, even now he was. When he stripped in front of X and dipped into the half full tub, not even trying to hide.

Zero had no fear, if he did have any he hid it well, the only time that he showed X his deeper side was then Iris died. Those were tough days.

Even if the world crumbled down Zero would still be there for X, being flawless. Even when X first met Zero, he was intimidating. A tall fiery blonde clearly built for battle. But that mask didn’t last long, Zero was new to this world. X had to show him around outside of the battlefield. 

Walking around with him out of armor, guiding him around the city was fun, and a lot of girls swooned over Zero, X quickly got jealous and held onto Zero’s hand for the rest of the time.

“X?” Zero turned completely around, probing his head on his hands. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

X sighed rolling his eyes. “Yes, Z, I’m fine.”

Zero cocked an eyebrow. “Ya sure? You started braiding my hair, with the hairbrush in it.”

X gave an embarrassed smile. “Sorry Z.” He started pulling at Zero’s hair.

The blonde quickly slapped his hand away. “X talk to me.”

X froze for a moment, searching Zero’s face for anything, a little crack, something that would pull away from that face. There was no hint of playfulness, no joking twitch of his lips, his eyes were guarded. There wasn’t an exit sign on Zero’s face, no escape. “Ummm…” His face heated up.

Zero narrowed his eyes. “Say it.” His voice was cold and determined.

X hissed ducking down, looking at his hands, how they formed into two fists curling up around his pants. “Z...I’ve looked at it from every side...it’s impossible...But I guess it’s always been there, constantly...Damn it Z.” He mumbled out the last part. “Zero…” He chewed on his bottom lip. “You’ve always been this force, this unstoppable giant in battle...Just a pure raw energy force…” His shoulders sunk down. “Zero… I think…” He groaned pulling his head down. “I think I love you…”

It was quiet for a moment, not even the water stirred.

X sunk down, pulling his hands into a hug around himself, of course, Zero wouldn’t feel the same.

The water slushed even more, larger wet hands landed on his jeans, curling into fists. X looked up as Zero was halfway out of the tub. A smile rising up on his face.

“Z?” X started.

Zero wrapped his arms around X pulling him up and twisting, finally shoving him into the water with the loudest splash X had ever heard. X squeaked loudly. Zero started laughing, tickling X’s sides. X screamed trying to fight back the blonde as his sides hurt, laughing hard. Zero grinned, ripping off X’s shirt, tickling up and down. X squealed, trying his hardest to escape the tub of water. Zero grinned pinning him again the rim, letting X catching his breath. It took X a moment seeing what position he was in, Zero over him, naked, inches away. He swallowed hard, his face heating up. Zero pressed against him, pushing X’s chin up. “Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?”

X blushed, even more, trying to sink down into the tub, shaking his head.

Zero laughed. “Then I’ll show you.” He leaned down, kissing X’s lips. X blinked, as Zero’s hands found their way to his lower back. The blonde pulled back. “What?”

He blinked. “W-what? Is this?”

Zero smirked. “What do you think.” He licked a line of saliva up X’s face.

X squealed trying to pull away as Zero kept drooling on him. “Z you’re gross!”


End file.
